pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Stealth Knife Up2
* * |image1 = Stealth Knife.PNG|caption1 = The created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|type = Melee|grade = |row3 = 16.0.0|efficiency_/damage = 21|attack_speed = 92|mobility = 130|range = Very short|theme = Spy themed|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade)|cost = 175 |level_required = Level 17}} The '''is a Melee weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It is the second and final upgrade of the Stealth Knife. Appearance It has a dark grey handle with black gaps in between and a red line running through the handle. At the end, it has a grey cubic guard. The blade is mainly grey with an orange chevron and red outlines. Strategy The weapon deals decent damage, with a fast attack speed and high mobility. Unlike most weapons, the killfeed of where the user kills an enemy will not appear on the enemy's killfeed. The killer's position will also not appear on the killcam. Tips * Use this weapon at close quarters engagements, because this is a weapon that requires being up close to the target. * Try attacking an enemy from behind with this weapon and take them by surprise. * Strife around enemies while holding down the melee button to maximize the efficiency and killing speed. * This weapon sports high mobility, and can be used to travel long distances quickly. * Use the bleeding to your advantage to make the enemy lose additional health. * It makes a faint slashing sound when using, this can be used for silent assassinations without gathering much attention. * Attack the head for maximum damage. * The weapon is perfect for a stealth-type playstyle, such as hiding in dark corners or high places while avoiding being detected by enemies. ** This playstyle is helped with its Silent Takedown attribute, as it prevents players from locating your position. ** This can be also paired with its high mobility by escaping the area where the enemy was killed to prevent the target from detecting you. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage and shotgun weapons decimate users. * When going back to the position to where you die, be wary of where the user might be. * Slow the user down with weapons such as the Freeze Ray Rifle or the Icicle Minigun. * When caught in a melee battle, try striking the user first, backpedal, then strike again until the user dies. * Stay out of range from a user of this weapon to prevent taking damage. Try engaging the user with a Primary weapon at medium range. * It is notable when somone's using this weapon if a teammate dies without appearing on the killfeed. Attributes * '''Melee * 'Bleeding: ' 5 /2 seconds for 5 seconds. * '''Silent Takedown: '''When killing an enemy, the kill will not apper on the enemy's/enemy's team's killfeed. Additionally, the current location of the killer will also not appear. Upgrades N/A Theme Spy themed. Supported Maps *Knife Party *North Pole Weapon Setups Use this with the Stealth Bracelet and for other weapons for long range and medium ranged weapons. Trivia * It is the second weapon with the Silent Takedown attribute, the first being the Silent Justice. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Bleeding Category:Silent Takedown Category:Themed Category:Upgrades